


日常生活

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Bruce x Dick</p>
<p>清水溫馨向，只有到Kiss的程度，請安心食用</p>
            </blockquote>





	日常生活

Dick發現Damian很討厭看到Bruce跟他傳緋聞的報導，就算明顯只是個玩笑，Damian也不喜歡，甚至是扭頭就走的程度。

他並不是立刻就發現這件事情，而是觀察了好一陣子才發現的狀況，他原本猜測是Damian不喜歡看到Bruce Wayne的緋聞，畢竟Damian有位母親，雖然母愛的表現方法異於常人，但終究是基因的提供者，Damian不想看到另一位基因提供者自己父親與別的人傳出曖昧緋聞也是很正常的，理智上知道只是玩笑或是手段所以沒有出面反對，但感情尚仍會在心裡覺得不愉快、排斥去看。

當時Dick還在心中暗自覺得Damian這樣的反應很可愛，這才是對方這年紀該有的想法，每位孩子都希望自己的父母感情好。

不過後來的幾次觀察讓Dick駁斥掉這樣的猜測，他漸漸發現Damian並不是對每則緋聞都有反應，甚至Bruce當著面攜帶女眷也都毫無排斥，反而還配合演出，但唯獨就對「驚爆！Bruce與自己帶大的男孩有同進同出的曖昧情愫？！」這類的報導相當不屑，只要看到相關消息都會直接關掉或者掉頭就走，被記者追問還會在敷衍完後轉個身就立刻翻白眼的嗤之以鼻。

也就是說，Damian不討厭Bruce身邊有人，而是討厭自己父親身邊的那個人是Dick Grayson。

這樣的發現讓Dick打了一個冷顫，因為他不只是Bruce身邊的人，還是床上的人。

是的，他跟Bruce兩人已經在一起，一起到Dick懂得怎麼把Bruce弄硬、Bruce知道摸哪裡可以把Dick弄射，而他們並沒有告訴別人。

他們不是刻意隱瞞，而是自然而然在一起到他們甚至沒發現哪時候他們算是在一起，也不知道是哪時候應該告訴其他人，基本上若不是Dick發現Bruce的親兒子對他們的緋聞很反感，Dick也從未好考慮到若是公開之後別人的觀感。

不是說在一起是兩人之間的事沒必要公開的保密主義，將兩人關係公佈能更快速處理相關事宜且不造成麻煩，例如誰發生什麼意外其他人就知道先通知誰，誰可以在對方不在時當代理人等等可以加速狀況發生的處理速度，但這些事他們不用公開關係就已經是如此，誰不知道Batman出意外要立刻找Nightwing，誰不知道Nightwing要是不在Batman說了算（雖然有時候就算在也還是Batman說了算），因此有沒有公開關係，好像就也沒有那麼迫切，所有人都知道他們是一起的。

既然他們也不需要情侶定義上的約會，也不用藉由肢體接觸確認關係，那麼他們上床的事情就又何必讓人知道，想不到適當時機加上沒有迫切告知別人的動機，因此，至今他們都沒有告訴別人他們已經睡在一起。

如果對方的親生兒子兼自己最小無血緣的弟弟反對他們在一起該怎麼辦？

Nightwing勾著繩索盪在高譚的夜空中，他看見夜晚的騎士正在忙著教訓不知死活的犯罪們，Robin於外圍收斂地踢翻那些試圖想把他們包圍在槍林彈雨的人，而Batman則位於中心，以光看都覺得痛的拳頭力道揍倒還不肯認命的敵人，Batman一個回身甩開披風，披風在戰鬥中的好處就是可以阻擋敵人的視線，但取而代之的就是自己也會屏蔽掉部份視野，已經習慣身上裝備的Batman不可能不知道這件事，但他依然還是轉身選擇先收拾另一側的敵人，留下大片破綻，彷彿相信自己背後還有第三隻手能擋住敵人般自然且毫不懷疑。

而的確是有手能抵擋攻擊並且反擊，只不過不是第三隻手，而是第三個人。

Nightwing放開繩索，踢倒擋在他前面的敵人，宛如量身打造自然地遞補上那個空隙擋住打算攻擊Batman的敵人，憑空出現的突兀，卻又順手得像是他本來就待在那邊，因此當Batman轉身時，Nightwing就似乎早有預言般立刻蹲下往側邊滑行，以短棍揍飛想趁機攻擊他們的人，精彩得一下子就把Batman恐怖的壓迫式戰場變成雙人舞蹈的合作掃蕩。

像是他本來就待在那。

Batman的手貼上Nightwing的腰，後者借力使力轉身抬腿一腳踹倒敵人，儘管兩人都知道其實沒有Batman扶著Nightwing也能轉身，多餘卻無妨的小習慣，就像Nightwing戒不掉的誇張肢體攻擊，就像即使不再是助手也改不掉的呼吸配合，在極為細節的地方潛移默化深入至兩人的行為裡，即使Batman的偵查能力也查不出到底從何時開始的默契，只要站在一起，無須語言，制約就會開始生效，自然得毫無痕跡。

有了Nightwing的加入，戰況更快速得獲得解決，擺平所有事情後他們便結束夜巡打道回府，Nightwing理所當然地跟著回蝙蝠洞，除了蹭宵夜外最主要還有公事上的事情，直到Robin上樓休息他們都還沒解決手邊的事。

「謝了，有了這個資料我就能查到元兇了。」Nightwing收好所需的資料後，轉頭看向還坐在電腦前、完全沒打算收工去睡覺的Batman。

「怎麼？」注意到對方停留的視線過久，Batman對上對方的目光問。

「噢，呃，只是想到一件事情。」Nightwing有些尷尬地摸摸自己的脖子，他把面具摘下來，主動將自己塞進電腦與Batman之間，靠著桌緣低頭面對面看向跟著脫下面罩的Bruce。

「關於Damian的事。」Dick開口，不知不覺，自己的呼吸又跟對方同步起來。

「Damian？」

「Damian好像……。」Dick頓了頓，雖然是從各跡象觀察得到的結論，但畢竟不是當事人親口證實，直接講出來似乎並不恰當，他決定用另一種說詞表示自己的煩惱，「你有沒有想過如果Damian不接受我們的關係？」

Bruce沒有立刻回話，而是宛如在分析什麼般保持沉默，不像是身為父親聽到自己兒子不接受伴侶感到的困擾，只是很單純的思考，他花了比對方預料中還久的時間後才對上對方的眼神問：「你想公開？」

「不，我是說～」Dick有點無奈地笑了笑，他果然還是無法精準抓到對方的思考迴路，到底為何往那想去？「當然我不是說我不想公開關係如果你想的話也可以但我的重點不是這個。」

「那是什麼？」Bruce調整坐姿將自己坐得更舒適放鬆些，倚靠在前方的青年因此順勢被他的雙腿圈住。

「就～字面的意思？」Dick伸手搭在對方的肩膀上捏了捏，「他對其他流言無所謂，就唯獨對我們的緋聞有意見。」

「那這會影響什麼嗎？」

「是不會影響什麼啦！只是有點擔心，你不擔心嗎？他是你的兒子、是我的弟弟，多少還是會擔心他因為我們而不開心。」

就在Dick打算收回手卻在手掌離開肩膀時，被對方抓住，一個重心改變，Dick變成坐在椅子上的人，而原本位子的主人則是幾乎快要碰到彼此鼻尖的近距離低頭看他，宛如即將親吻的曖昧讓Dick有點傻住地仰頭回望。

不過Bruce並沒有吻下去，而是維持這樣的姿勢沉默地看著對方，他伸出手摸向Dick的臉頰下緣。

「這裡有傷。」他說。

「啊、可能是剛剛打鬥時被劃到的，難怪覺得有點辣辣刺刺的。」經過提醒才想起來的Dick回答。

「你查的那案子，涉及一間金屬工廠。」Bruce站直身，從頭到尾的態度都始終如一，無論是宛如即將接吻的調情接近還是站直身軀的談論公事。

「好，三天後給你消息。」Dick點點頭，他知道對方意思是要他查清那間工廠，不是因為他手上的案子，而是與Batman手上處理的事件有關，一個從Batman發下來的任務，雖然對方沒有明講，但多年的習慣讓他幾乎是潛意識明白對方的訊息。

Dick摸著自己脖子已經止血的淺傷，從椅子上站起來打算要開口再說什麼時，一直站在他身旁的Bruce，彷彿只是想去按位於Dick那側的電腦按鍵一樣微微向他彎下身，自然而然將手指按在桌上，將嘴唇貼上早已因為靠近而不自覺同步呼吸的人的嘴上。

「這是接下任務的獎勵嗎？」回吻的Dick貼在對方嘴角邊說，享受對方代替回答的親吻。

感受著對方的交纏與氣息，眼神無意識飄到洞窟門口處的Dick，腦中突然浮現Damian在此時跑進來的畫面，萬一這時候被Damian看見的話……。

「你不專心。」從親吻中換氣的Bruce說，平靜的口吻分不出是否帶有怒氣，還是只是陳述事實。

「抱歉我只是～」被抓包的Dick心虛地致歉，就算他不是像對方那樣的控制狂會希望這時候想的應該只能是自己，他也知道在接吻時分心是有多失禮的事情。

「擔心什麼？他對我們關係的喜好與否，並不影響我們對彼此的定位。」重回原先話題的Bruce打斷對方的話，他走向後方，一邊脫掉斗篷一邊說，「難不成你會因為他的個人偏好，而決定對我的態度？」

「是不會啦……。」Dick舔舔剛才被對方弄熱的嘴唇。

「我也不會。」Bruce撤下腰帶等裝備，轉過身回望，「要上來嗎？」

「我才剛跟你談你兒子可能不喜歡我們在一起，然後你現在就邀我上床，這樣好像不太對吧！」知道再也撬不出對方更多想法的Dick嘟囔著，卻還是老實地跟上前。

「你不想？」Bruce挑眉，帶著一點明知故問的調侃。

「你明知道我怎麼可能拒絕你。」

於是問題就這樣被擱著了，Dick也沒再提起，畢竟他實在找不出反駁Bruce的話，他的確無法因為Damian不喜歡他們的關係而改變Bruce在他心中的重要程度，能做到的頂多只有隱瞞，而他們也不會當著其他人的面做出什麼親密動作所以也沒什麼好瞞的，這樣想起來似乎Damian討厭與否，對他們好像都沒什麼影響？但事情好像又不是這樣子講，畢竟他們是一家人，還是最好要獲得家人的支持比較好吧！

想不出個完整結論的他，就也隨對方態度讓這件事情這麼過去了，畢竟比起這些家裡私事，還有更多犯罪計畫需要偵查破解，實在沒有多餘腦袋能分神，雖然很鴕鳥心態，但船到橋頭自然直嘛。

事情過後的某天，他與Tim、Damian三人在起居室享受難得的悠閒時光，後者兩人也安分地沒有找彼此的碴，各自專心看自己的書、做自己的事，和平且悠哉。

「Damian。」一身居家便服的Bruce出現在門口，他走進來坐到壁爐旁的單人椅上。

「是的，父親。」Damian從手邊的事情抬頭，他因為不懂對方為何來找自己而有些困惑，他記得最近應該沒什麼事情可以讓父親如此嚴肅以對，而且不是Robin的事，而是Damian這個身份的事。

「我有話跟你說。」Bruce望向站起身的Dick，「你留下，Tim也是。」

Dick與Tim兩人困惑地互看一眼後乖乖坐回去，原本想要留給Wayne父子一個私人談話空間，但顯然Bruce要談的事情跟他們也有關係，或者說希望他們能留下來聽。

「什麼事，父親。」Damian問。

「我跟Dick在一起了，是伴侶的那種一起。」Bruce直白開口。

「Bruce！」Dick忍不住站了起來，瞪大眼睛看向居然就這麼直接講的人，對方則回以一個這沒什麼好大驚小怪的神眼，Dick忍住心中的白眼，膽顫心驚地轉頭望向收到爆炸宣言的男孩，他很擔心Damian會不會甩頭就走或作出什麼劇烈的反應，畢竟光看報紙緋聞的那樣反應了，更何況是當事人親口承認。

「嗯。」出乎Dick意料，只是應了一聲的Damian平靜的神色就跟他父親一樣。

「而且這樣的關係並不會因為你的喜好而改變。」

「這是當然的，父親。」

兩位Wayne血親互看彼此一會後，小的點點頭繼續回到他的平板電腦裡，大的則是看向一臉不懂這兩位在傳什麼無聲電波的Dick，擺出一副你看吧就說沒什麼好擔心的表情。

「呃、Damian，真的可以嗎？我的意思是，你不是不喜歡我跟Bruce在一起？」震驚於事情超乎想像的Dick轉頭問向神色平常到再正常不過的Damian。

「你跟誰在一起關我什麼事，而且我哪時候說過我不喜歡你跟父親在一起，我才覺得奇怪父親為何要用這麼慎重的口吻講那些理所當然的事，Grayson，你的腦袋又自以為是地腦補到哪去？」Damian從他的平板電腦裡抬頭，一臉從自己手上的事被打斷的不悅表情。

「可是你不是很討厭看到報紙上那些緋聞報導？」

「噢那個喔。」Damian看了看Dick，然後再度低下頭看著自己手中的東西，「因為我討厭那些愚蠢的記者亂寫，只為了賺取銷售量的輕浮態度，把真的寫成像是假的，你們明明不只如此。」

「所以寫跟其它哪個女明星有緋聞覺得無所謂是因為……你覺得那是假隨便寫都沒差？」

「廢話。」Damian像是在看蠢蛋一樣望向Dick，「我只是看不起那些把事實以為是謠言的蠢貨們，你哪裡得出我不喜歡你跟父親在一起的結論，真是荒妙，而且，那本來就是你們兩人的事，關我什麼事情。」

「呃～畢竟他是你爸爸？」

「而你曾經是我的搭檔呢。」像是懶得再跟白痴扯蛋，Damian拿著東西頭也不回地離開房間。

「我想他的意思是除了你、你以為他還承認誰。」在一旁始終安靜的Tim開口，「真沒想到你們會公開，尤其還是Bruce先開口。」

「恭喜，又或者，終於。」Tim看向Bruce微笑。

「你早就知道了？」還沒消化完小Wayne的意外反應，Dick覺得自己又被自家弟弟給轟炸，他並不覺得自己有哪裡露出馬腳，至少從來都沒有很誇張。

「多少吧！應該說知道你們在一起也不意外，今天被告知是有種果然啊的感覺。」Tim回答，「不過真沒想到會是Bruce先鬆口，我跟Stephanie都猜要講應該也是你先講。」

「怎麼聽起來好像所有人都知道一樣……等等，Bruce你該不會早就知道Damian已經知道了所以才這麼有把握他能理解？」Dick驚訝地問向開始看起報紙的另一位當事人，畢竟事情實在出乎意料外地順利解決，幾乎是他來不及反應之下就結束了，雖然是他根本誤會Damian的意思，但Damian居然這麼理所當然接受他們的關係，這真的讓他很訝異。

「他知不知道不在我考量範疇裡。」Bruce回答，「他不知道也好知道也好，我都會親自跟他說，我只是陳述事實，而我相信他能理解。」

「因為父子的心電感應？這麼有自信？」

「不。」Bruce從報紙裡抬頭看向對方，「因為他懂何謂重要的人，而這也是你教導他的，所以我相信他能理解。」

一如我相信你。

「如果是別人我可能就無法這麼肯定。」Bruce將視線放回報紙裡。

「但我想應該也無所謂，畢竟以你們兩人的情況，我還真懷疑誰敢說反對，又或者，反對又如何。」Tim微笑，自己多的是辦法能讓反對的人閉嘴，不過恐怕輪不到他出手，「所以，恭喜啦！」

「謝…謝謝。」還在思考這一切解決得是否太過快速以及從頭到尾只有自己在煩惱的Dick回以對方笑容。

不過不可否認，即使反對又如何，他難不成真的會因為他人的反對而從Bruce身邊離開？不，這根本不可能，要他停止這些只能等到這輩子結束之後吧！或許遭到反對會覺得失落，Damian不能諒解的話他也會消沉得暫時性疏遠Bruce，不過這不代表他就此放棄，他相信Damian終究會理解，他也會努力讓他理解。

畢竟，是曾經的搭檔，Damian會懂的，懂何謂重要的人，一個即使整個世界都反對，仍將他放至心上、仍與他如日常的人。

就如Bruce所說，沒有人能影響我們對彼此的定位，也如Bruce所說，相信他能理解。

「那我也要回房間了。」Tim笑了笑，「這次就不需要我在場了對吧。」

面對離開還順手關上門的家人，Dick真的不由得打從心裡讚嘆，太貼心到底是不是好事？雖然明顯被自家弟弟調侃但他很感謝對方的關門，Dick收回思緒，大步走向坐在椅子上的人，一把抓走報紙扔開，低下頭就給對方一個深吻。

「不分心了？」吻著Dick的嘴角的人問。

「不。」Dick毫不客氣地與對方面對面坐進對方懷裡，「是什麼讓你改變心意？我以為你不打算公開，你看起來也沒很在意Damian是否討厭我們在一起。」

「因為這是最好的解決方式。」Bruce回答，「而且就如同我先前講的，Damian會理解的，如果當初他真的是不接受的話。」

「難道你就不擔心萬一真的是他不接受？」

「我從一開始就不認為他是在排斥我們的關係。」Bruce說，「他的態度是對外人而不是我們，況且，如果他是真的排斥，恐怕就不是表面嫌棄而已，肯定有所作為。」

「呃、這倒是。」Dick想到Damian近乎立即性的高行動力，的確不可能只是嘴上唸唸，大概什麼手段都出來了。

「所以果然一開始都只有我在窮擔心啊～」Dick嘆了一口氣。

「也不算。」Bruce的手貼上對方的背部，宛如安撫，「我只是覺得，就算是真的受到排斥，我還有你。」

Dick楞了楞，他倒是沒想過這點，的確，他總是會有他，就算遇到什麼大問題，他總是會有他陪著，不管遭遇什麼都將得以解決，即使失敗，也將一起承擔。

如同日常。

「是的，你還有我，一直都是。」

Dick雙手環上對方的脖子，大方地再度送上一吻，傳遞那些無須語言的感謝、無法用語言表達的心情，沒什麼好擔心、沒什麼好分心。

以及，能在一起真是太好了，或者說，喜悅、滿足。

你還有我，一直都是。

「Bruce少爺、Richard小少爺。」

已經把手伸進衣服裡摸上對方背部的Bruce與已經整個人貼到對方身上吻上喉結的Dick，兩人同時被門外客氣的敲門聲給愣住。

「我很抱歉必須要打擾你們，但很遺憾的是關於夜晚的工作有無法延遲的突發事件，需要兩位，那麼我先行告退了。」

「好吧！日常生活是吧！」被打斷的Dick尷尬地笑了笑，俐落地從對方身上爬起來，簡單整理好服裝。

「結束後跟我回來，需要你的報告。」已經完全不見先前還在與人接吻的Bruce恢復公事公辦的口吻說。

「這是在約我上床？」Dick調侃地問。

Bruce看了他一眼，沒有回答，而是一聲不吭地移動腳步離開房間，Dick對於對方不作聲的反應沒有生氣，反正他也只是想講，早就料到對方才不會理會他的玩笑。

Dick笑著轉身打算跟著離開時，突然感覺自己的臀部被人打了一下，他不可置信地看向騷擾他屁股的人。

「這才是在約你上床。」Bruce勾著嘴角，不理會一臉驚訝的人，快步離開房間下到洞窟去。

「什麼嘛～心情很好嘛。」Dick雖然是嘟囔著，但還是忍不住笑意笑起來，「我看根本你也很想獲得他們的支持吧！」

與往常一樣的打擊犯罪、與平時一樣的義警生活，雖然公開關係但Red Robin跟Robin還是維持以往的態度，沒人尷尬也沒人取笑。

像是他本來就待在那，像是他們本來就如此。

一如日常。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 缺BD糧，好餓QQ


End file.
